


awakening a quiet vengeance

by heavensgardener (laskaris)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskaris/pseuds/heavensgardener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keisuke knows what he has to do now. It's so clear, now.</p><p>(spoilers for day 4 & 5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	awakening a quiet vengeance

The world is broken, and only breaking worse, and worse, and worse, as time goes by: he's seen far more cruelty then kindness, the lockdown bringing out the worst in people, but it isn't _just_ the lockdown, it was like that _before_ the lockdown. Keisuke doesn't know how he didn't see it before, the pattern, the rot running deep in human hearts.

There is still goodness in the world, there are still good people, but there is far more cruelty, far more evil, and the light is flickering, a guttering candle. Social order is breaking down, like the old order even _mattered_, it hadn't stopped betrayal before.

Then, a scared boy had turned on him, when he'd risked himself to try to save him. Now, a terrified mob would kill a girl who risked her life to save _them_.

And that was just the tip of the iceberg. They needed a scapegoat, needed to prey on those weaker then them. Out in the city, he'd seen the signs: people with power would abuse it, a strong man would beat to death a frail old woman, a child, _anyone_, for food, for _whatever_ they wanted, and no one would stop them, or so they thought.

Once, he stayed silent and endured. Now, he will not stay silent and endure. There _is_ no enduring this, something _must_ be done. And no matter what Atsuro says, it is not enough, will never be enough, to simply rescue Midori, rescue the good people who needed helping, they shouldn't _need_ rescuing, and it wouldn't solve the _real_ problem, the _cause_ of this, the rot at the heart of it all.

Remove it, remove the people who would abuse others, prey upon the weak, take what they want by force, and at least something will be solved. It wouldn't solve the lockdown, but at least the innocent could be safe, at least for a little while. Words wouldn't make it stop, only force would make them listen.

Maybe he is breaking, too, breaking like the rest of the world, to even consider this solution, but he welcomes it, because something needs to be done, something needs to stop, something needs to change, and if he has to break in order to do it, in order to know what needed to be done, so be it.

_(break/shatter/**snap**/) _

Keisuke knows what he has to do. It's so clear, now: he's only sorry that it has to be necessary, but if no one is able to take the law into their own hands and do what has to be done, to protect what good people are left in this shattered world, then he'll do it and show the world what justice is.


End file.
